Haven
by Lepori
Summary: They didn't need much to survive really. As long as they had each other, they were happy. Sort of AU-ish in a way I suppose.


It had been a bit…difficult for them to adapt to this change. Quitting school and going off wherever they felt like it, two teenagers that hadn't finished high school yet. They were off on their own, without notifying family or friends.

Mikado and Anri were not too happy about that. They worried about Kida. They were like a puzzle that when completed, displayed a magnificent image of friendship. Kida was the last piece to their puzzle, and when it was gone, they felt lonely and incomplete. But, they decided to just let it go. Puzzles are able to hold together, even with one piece missing. It's not the same though, and it's more desirable if all the pieces were intact, but Mikado and Anri managed to hold together, even without Kida in their lives. If he could move on, then so could they. This is the conclusion they came to. It's not that they were ever going to forget about him. No, because they loved him too much, but either way, they supported his decision to be with his true love, Saki.

He had run off with her to get away from Ikkebukuro, to get away from that crime infested town which had settled more after they left. Now, it was just them two, traveling wherever they wished, in each other's company.

"I think I'm gonna get a job," Kida had told Saki when they first moved into their new apartment. They decided to settle in whatever town they felt would be peaceful and quiet. "We won't be able to afford this apartment if I don't make any money."

"Oh, well…I brought all of the money I had saved…in case we needed it."

"You did?"

"Yes… I didn't want us to be without funds. So, if you want, we can use that to pay for our apartment, at least for a little while."

"No Saki, that should be for emergencies. It's okay, I'll get a job."

"Well, I don't want you to rush or stress yourself out."

Kida smirked. "Me? Stress? Nah, those two things don't go together. Besides, with my charm and charismatic personality, I'm sure I can get a job anywhere!"

Saki giggled as he flashed her a toothy grin. He waved at her to come to him so she did. He sat on the kitchen chair, and she on his lap. He kissed her forehead and she leaned against his shoulder, her arms around his neck.

"You shouldn't worry Saki," he said as he stroked her hair. "We'll get through this. You'll see. We have our whole lives to worry about those kinds of things. For now, let's just enjoy the fact that we're…away…from that place…and now we're somewhere where we can finally be together, just you and I."

"Kida…"

The gentlest kiss was placed on her lips.

* * *

Eventually the blonde did get a job. It took some searching since a lot of the interviews with employers was tough, and his charm wasn't enough to woo them, but he rejoiced when he was hired. It was decent pay, and he'd save some of it in the bank, in case they needed extra money.

Saki had done a lot of cleaning in their new apartment. While Kida was gone looking for a job, she stood at home, cleaning the cupboards and organizing their belongings. They hadn't brought much with them, and the landlady was kind enough to give them a few dishes and extra bed sheets for them to keep.

When Kida returned home one day with the news that he had found a job, Saki cheered and hugged him. He embraced her, and said that this was the beginning of their new life together.

Years had passed, Kida got more work experience, and was able to get better jobs as time progressed, meaning he'd be able to afford more things for him and his girlfriend. Well, the person who used to be his girlfriend.

She had become his fiancé when they were twenty. Yes, Kida didn't want to spend his life with anyone other than Saki. She was all he needed to survive in this world. They were like any couple, prone to fighting on occasion, but they were also different, because no matter how bad things got, no matter how many arguments they had, they stood together.

Now, as spouses, they even stood together through one of the most important and toughest trial: raising a child. They weren't sure if they wanted one at first, but Saki did want to have a son or daughter to raise. After they got married, they were able to have a child, and she was the most precious little thing they ever did see.

"Mommy," said the girl, age seven. "I drew something for daddy."

"Oh, really?" Saki asked kindly. "Well, let's see what you drew."

The child held up a rather large piece of paper. It was a typical drawing a young girl would draw. It had her in the middle, her father and mother on the sides, holding hands, linking their small family together. They were stick figures, but it was adorable nonetheless, the faces of the people smiling, matching the sun's expression. Flowers were drawn on the grass, and a tree off to the left.

"This is cute Haruna!" Saki told her. "I'm sure daddy will like it."

"Oh, yay! It's us at the park. I like going to the park with you, especially during the summer when we can get ice cream!"

Saki laughed and pet her daughter's head. She heard the door to the apartment open and Kida walked inside. Despite being an adult, he remained to dye his hair blonde. That was the childishness lingering in him, but Saki didn't mind. She thought it was cute.

"Daddy!" Haruna said as she ran to him, Kida smiling and opening his arms wide to catch his daughter. He held her in his arms as he stood, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Daddy, daddy!"

"Yes? What does Haruna want to tell Daddy?"

"Look! I drew this for you!" She showed him her drawing and he looked at it, smiling proudly.

"This is a cute picture!"

"That's what mommy said too! Do you like it daddy?"

"Yes, it's going on the fridge!"

"Yay!"

Kida let his daughter pick a magnet from the fridge, and she helped him put it right in the center, next to her other drawings.

"Well that's a good place to put it Haru! You're getting even better at drawing!"

"Really? Oh that's good daddy, because I'm gonna be the best artist ever, and then my stuff is going to go in…in a museum! They're all going to be for you and mommy!"

Kida laughed and ruffled her short black hair. "I can't wait to see them there then."

Saki smiled as she leaned against the wall, happy to see her husband and daughter with cheerful faces. Kida looked at her, and returned the smile, though it was much more affectionate. He held his wife in his arms kissing her softly for a few brief moments.

"So…" Saki began as she straightened out his shirt. "What would daddy like for dinner tonight?"

"Actually, I was thinking…we should probably go out to eat."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you at the restaurant, but I'll say it now. I got a raise at work!"

"Really? That's wonderful!"

"Yep! You see, nobody can withstand my charm and natural gift for being a people person."

Saki chuckled. "Well, then where do you want to go eat?"

"Hmm…let's let Haru decide." He looked at his daughter. "Haru, guess what? We're gonna go out to eat today!"

"Really daddy?"

"Yup. But you get to pick where."

"Yay! Well…hmm…" She put a finger to her chin, a very cute pose indeed. "I don't know daddy." She shrugged. "But! I do want to go wherever daddy and mommy want to go!"

Kida laughed. "Okay then. We'll walk around, and whatever you think looks good Haruna, we'll eat there."

"Okay!" She ran to her room to grab her coat.

"She really loves you," Saki told him.

"I know. And she really loves you too."

"Haruna isn't the only one who loves you."

"And she also isn't the only one who loves you."

He embraced his wife and kissed her, a smile playing on her lips as he did so. Saki never did regret leaving Ikkebukuro, no matter how hard it got for her and Kida. The man didn't regret leaving either, even though he missed his friends. But they both managed to survive, to keep their apartment, to raise a child.

Just each other, and their daughter, was really all they needed to be happy.

* * *

A/N: This was written for a very good friend of mine over at LiveJournal since she loves Kida/Saki. It was a fanfic meme request, which I happily completed. This is the first time I write something for this pairing, and Durarara. It's also based on the anime, not the graphic novels, so I don't know what happens after Kida and Saki run away together. I really do hope I didn't put either character OOC though. I couldn't really grasp Saki's personality since she didn't appear enough. Anyway, I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
